pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Under the Coast
Under the Coast is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 1/7/2018. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto walk through Chocovine Town, where they go down a street with several vendors. The stands all have Phione based merchandise, as Rosa is entranced by them. Ditto Transforms into a Phione, hopping into Rosa’s arms. It snuggles up against her. Ditto Phione: Phio! Phio! Rosa: (Giggling) Ditto! Not now! The crowd swarms Rosa at once, all of them wanting to see the Phione. Wyatt has to push his way through and drag her out. Wyatt: Okay, okay! Nothing to see here folks! Voice: Bless my stars! Can it be?! A real life Phione?! Rosa is pulled away from Wyatt, landing in front of the stand belonging to the Magikarp Salesman. Magikarp Salesman: It is a legend that those who see a Phione will receive good luck. But to own one?! It must be the most fantastic luck in the world! It is luck that brings you to me, as I can trade you a Pokémon worth just as much! The Magikarp Salesman motions to a large fish bowl with a cover on his stand, the crowd around them intrigued. Magikarp Salesman pulls the cover off, revealing a Wishiwashi. Wishiwashi: Wish. The crowd begins to mutter in distain, as the Magikarp Salesman hushes them. Magikarp Salesman: My, my. You all don’t know what this is! This is a Wishiwashi, from the Alola region! I was fortunate to bring this all to you from the Alola Festival! It may look small, but its Schooling ability allows it to transform into a behemoth of a Pokémon, stronger than most and outmatching a Phione in statistics! If you are interested in becoming a top notch Pokémon Trainer, this is a necessity! Usually it would fetch a high price, but I am willing to trade it to you for that Phione! Rosa: (Innocently) Oh, gee! A Pokémon from the Alola region! That sounds super rare and powerful! Let me just consult my Alola expert. Magikarp Salesman swallows nervously. Magikarp Salesman: (Higher pitch) Alola expert? Rosa: (Sweetly) Oh, yes! He grew up in Alola! Oh Wyatt, can you tell me about Wishiwashi?! Wyatt makes his way to the front, as he holds back a snicker. Wyatt: You’re fresh out of luck if you use it here. Wishiwashi’s Schooling ability calls upon other Wishiwashi to aid it, which is why they are so powerful. But a lone one, here in Sinnoh? It is weaker than a Magikarp! The crowd grumbles and begins to break, Magikarp Salesman freaking out. Magikarp Salesman: Wait! It could still be a rare Pokémon for you to own! Rosa: (Teasingly) Too bad, sir! You can’t fool us! Have a nice day! Rosa and Wyatt walk off, as Ditto Phione reverts to Ditto. Magikarp Salesman sighs in defeat, as someone approaches his stand. Figure: How much for the Wishiwashi? Magikarp Salesman looks up in disbelief, with Shadow examining Wishiwashi in the bowl. Magikarp Salesman regains his cool. Magikarp Salesman: (Slyly) It is a pretty rare species of Pokémon for around these parts. But for you, sir, I’ll sell it for $5000. Shadow stands up, looking Magikarp Salesman intimidatingly in the eye. Shadow: Deal. And you point me in the direction of this “Alola Festival.” End Scene Wyatt and Rosa are in the outskirts of Chocovine Town, approaching a sign for the Coastline Gym. Rosa: A gym? Wyatt: I didn’t think there’d be one in this area. Let’s check it out. The two go inside, being led to an indoor arena pool, where a young man swims with his Mantine, Whiscash and Lumineon. Wyatt is intrigued, as he runs towards the edge of the pool. Wyatt: Excuse me! You the gym leader? Dorian: Huh? Oh, a challenger! Yes! Dorian swims over to the edge, looking up at Wyatt. He looks frantic and nervous. Dorian: I am! My name’s Dorian! Welcome to the Coastline Gym! The first gym to take place underwater! Wyatt: (Confused) Under, water? Dorian: Yes! The battle will be a three-on-three challenge, where we battle at the bottom of the pool! (Slightly nervous) You do have three Pokémon that can battle underwater, don’t you? Wyatt: Heh. (Strokes nose) I’m sure I can search through my reserves. Dorian: Oh, thank you! You’ll be my first challenger then! Not many people meet the requirements for the gym, so I don’t get as many challengers as I’d like. Wyatt: (Laughs) Sounds like you don’t get any! Dorian: (Embarrassed) Well, we did just open too. Rosa: Hey! What’s the deal? Is there a gym battle or not? Rosa makes it over, Dorian blushing. Dorian: Y-yes! Hi there, I’m Dorian. I hope you don’t mind, but the gym battle will take place under water. Rosa: For real? Dorian: Yes. My assistant will help you get into scuba gear and breathers so you can come down and watch. We’ll begin after that! Wyatt: Alright. Unless you have a transfer machine, I’ll need to make a run to the Pokémon Center. Dorian: Oh, we have one in the back! It was suggested that we have one and I’m so glad I listened! Wyatt and Rosa put on the scuba gear with speaker breathing valves, as they dive down with the referee. Ditto Transforms into Phione again, as it swims off. Rosa: Where’s it going? Referee: Possibly out to open sea. The pool is just an entry and exit point. There are no boundaries down here, so wild Pokémon can come in and out as they choose. They continue to swim down towards a marked battlefield below, passing several Barboach, Psyduck, Staryu, Magikarp, Remoraid, Finneon, Tentacool, Lanturn, Quilfish and Mantyke. They arrive down to join Dorian, who has his Mantine, Whiscash and Lumineon with him. Dorian: I’m so glad you could make it. (Shyly) Though I never got your names. Wyatt: I’m Wyatt! And that’s Rosa! Dorian: In that case, watch well Rosa! I plan on going all out for my first gym challenge! Rosa: (Sheepishly) Will you now? Referee: Okay! This will be a best two out of three challenge with no substitutions! The winner will be the one to win the most battles! Dorian: My first choice, will be Mantine! Mantine: Man! Mantine sails forward, eager to go. Wyatt: In that case, my first choice is Azumarill! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Azumarill. Azumarill: (Nervous) Azu. Wyatt: We’ve got this, Azumarill! Start with Hydro Pump! Azumarill fires a powerful stream of water, the Hydro Pump hitting Mantine. Mantine glows blue with healing energy, as it absorbs the Hydro Pump. Azumarill: (Devastated) Zu?! Wyatt: No way! Dorian: That’s our Water Absorb ability! Now, use Bullet Seed! Wyatt: Deflect it with Blizzard! Then swim fast with Double Edge! Mantine spits several brown energy seeds from its mouth, as Azumarill breathes Blizzard, creating an ice shield. Azumarill swims around it, and is encased in a silver aura as it charges for Double Edge. Dorian: Cut it off with Super Sonic! Then Bullet Seed! Mantine releases a Super Sonic sound wave, Azumarill curling its ears up and stopping its attack in confusion. Mantine then fires Bullet Seed, Azumarill beginning to sink down. Wyatt: Get back up! Let’s try Play Rough! Azumarill swims forward and cloaks itself with a thick white smoke with stars in it. Azumarill beats on Mantine several times, before knocking it away with its tail. Dorian: Go! Acrobatics! Mantine glows light blue, leaving after images as it speeds at Azumarill. Azumarill is struck several times before locating Mantine coming right at it. Wyatt: Double Edge! Azumarill swims with Double Edge, the two attacks colliding. Mantine sails out, as Azumarill drops to the sea floor defeated. Referee: Azumarill is unable to battle! The winner is Mantine! Dorian: Yes! Way to go, Mantine! Just one more victory to go! Mantine: Man! Rosa: Yikes. He’s set up pretty good. Wyatt’s next choice better be smart. Dorian: Now, go Whiscash! Whiscash: Whiscash. Whiscash flutters its tail, propelling forward. Wyatt: (Returning Azumarill) Ah, sweet! Alola, Lileep! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Lileep. Lileep: Lileep! Rosa: (Choking in surprise) Lileep?! Wyatt: Yep! Lileep used to live on the seafloor millions of years ago, so this feels like home to it. Isn’t that right? Lileep: (Happy) Lill! Lill! Dorian: (Astonished) Uh, okay. I guess that counts! Whiscash, let’s use a Mud Bomb! Wyatt: Use Energy Ball! Whiscash spits a Mud Bomb, as Lileep forms a dark green Energy Ball. Lileep fires the attack, the two canceling each other out. Whiscash circles around Lileep, it remaining in place. Dorian: You can’t stop us if you’re rooted in place! Whiscash, use Muddy Water! Wyatt: Confuse Ray! Whiscash spews Muddy Water from its mouth, as Lileep shines with a purple light. Whiscash’ eyes are glassed over, as it sways back and forth from confusion. Its tail swings and strikes itself. Dorian: Whiscash, snap out of it! Wyatt: And hit it with Energy Ball! Lileep fires Energy Ball, hitting Whiscash head on. Whiscash drops down, defeated. Referee: Whiscash is unable to battle! The winner is Lileep! Wyatt: Alola! Great job, Lileep! Lileep: Leep! Leep! Rosa: (Sighs) That’s one less problem. But now he has to win this next one. Dorian: (Returns Whiscash) I, I won’t lose here! Lumineon go! Lumineon swims out, eager to go. Lumineon: Lume. Wyatt: (Returns Lileep) I saved my best for last. Alola Shellos! Wyatt throws his Dive Ball, choosing Shellos. Shellos: Shellos! Wyatt: Start it off with Water Pulse! Shellos shimmers blue, as the sea around them ripples and slams into Lumineon. Lumineon glows blue and absorbs it, blue energy rising to indicate its attack going up. Dorian: Lumineon’s ability is Storm Drain! Water type moves are as useless here as with Mantine! Lumineon, Whirlpool! Lumineon flaps its fins, as a Whirlpool forms around Shellos, trapping it and inflicting damage. Dorian sighs in relief. Dorian: Oh good. Your Shellos doesn’t have Storm Drain too. Rosa: Come on, Wyatt! Kick his butt! Wyatt: Disperse the Whirlpool with Muddy Water! Then fire a Mud Bomb! Shellos is surrounded in Muddy Water, which cancels the currents of Whirlpool. Shellos then spits a Mud Bomb, hitting Lumineon. Dorian: Let’s go with U-Turn! Lumineon speeds forward, glowing light green. It turns on a dime, an energy U slamming into Shellos. Lumineon positions itself as before. Dorian: Now use Aqua Ring! Lumineon is surrounded by shining rings of water, which collect onto it. Lumineon shines from the water, as its injuries are healed. Wyatt: Yikes! Healing power now. Shellos, if there was ever a time to bring out a surprise, it’d be now! Shellos: Shell! Shellos glows pink, morphing and evolving into an East Sea Gastrodon. Gastrodon: Gastro! Dorian: (Taken aback) It evolved?! Wyatt: Alola, Gastrodon! Now use Sludge Bomb! Gastrodon spits a Sludge Bomb, it hitting Lumineon. Lumineon takes it, and oozes from poison afterwards. Dorian: We can’t let this continue. U-Turn! Wyatt: Mud Bomb, then Recover! Gastrodon spits a Mud Bomb, intercepting and stopping U-Turn from occurring. Gastrodon then shimmers with yellow healing energy, Recovering. Wyatt: Now use Sludge Bomb! Dorian: (In distress) Brine! Lumineon spews sea water, colliding with Sludge Bomb. Gastrodon spits another Sludge Bomb, striking Lumineon. Lumineon suffers from its poison, floating belly up and defeated. Referee: Lumineon is unable to battle! The winner is Gastrodon and the victor Wyatt! Wyatt: Alola! Awesome job Gastrodon! Gastrodon: Gast! Gast! Gastrodon swims over to Wyatt, nuzzling up to him. Wyatt laughs as Rosa sighs in relief. Rosa: That was too close. Battling under the sea is not his strong suit. Ditto Phione: Phi! Phi! Rosa looks over, Ditto Phione returning and holding an egg. Rosa examines it, and sighs with affection. Rosa: You got me an egg? Is this because of my breakdown before? I, uh, thank you Ditto. Ditto Phione: Phi! Phi! Dorian: Well, here you are Wyatt. The Seafloor Badge! Dorian hands over a seashell badge with a gem in the middle of it to Wyatt, him taking it. Wyatt: Thank you. Alola! I got the Seafloor Badge! Gastrodon: Gastrodon! Dorian: Now, let’s head back up to the surface. I’m sure you guys want to get your land legs back! Rosa: And how! Main Events * Wyatt challenges Dorian of the Coastline Gym, and earns the Seafloor Badge. * Wyatt's Azumarill reveals it knows Play Rough. * Wyatt's Lileep reveals it knows Confuse Ray. * Wyatt's Shellos evolves into Gastrodon and learns Sludge Bomb. * Rosa's Ditto transforms into Phione and comes back with an egg. * Shadow arrives in the Sinnoh region, and buys a Wishiwashi from the Magikarp Salesman. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Dorian * Referee * Magikarp Salesman * Shadow Pokémon * Azumarill (Wyatt's) * Lileep (Wyatt's) * Shellos (Wyatt's, evolves) (East Sea) * Gastrodon (Wyatt's, newly evolved) (East Sea) * Ditto (Rosa's) ** Phione * Mantine (Dorian's) * Whiscash (Dorian's) * Lumineon (Dorian's) * Wishiwashi * Barboach * Psyduck * Staryu * Magikarp * Remoraid * Finneon * Tentacool * Lanturn * Qwilfish * Mantyke Trivia * The Phione festival is based off the anime episode Hold the Phione!, where Phione visit Chocovine Town annually. * Dorian and the Coastline Gym are based off the gym in Johto in the anime episode Just Add Water. It is a newly opened gym with Wyatt being the first challenger. ** Dorian previously appeared in Vs. Vaporeon during the Whirl Cup tournament. * It's revealed that the Magikarp Salesman has been freed from jail since being arrested in Vs. Piplup. * Shadow makes his first appearance in the Sinnoh region, having come after his recent trip to Mixas. * This is the first time that Shadow has seen of a Pokémon from the Alola region. And will be the first time Lawrence does as well. * Prior to the inclusion of the most recent crossover with the Alola Festival, the Magikarp Salesman would've gotten Wishiwashi from Alola, and Shadow would've asked him for info on the Alola region. * Prior to the inclusion of the most recent crossover, Rosa would've been going through some withdrawal from a lack of an egg, and Ditto gave her the one she receives to help her. * It is implied that Rosa's newest egg is a Phione egg. * This is the first time that Wyatt beats a gym leader without using any of his main team Pokémon. * Shellos is the first of Wyatt's Pokémon that isn't on his main team to evolve and learn more than four moves. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc